Cold Return
Cold Return is the second episode of Legend of the Ultramen, this episode also recalls several references to against the ice. Plot The day was tuesday, August 7th 2016. A mass of ice had began to form into a large glacier, the villagers in this frozen area were slowly going to freeze to death due to this problem. I.O.N had decided to offer help..the weather in this area was quite odd..large masses of snowstorm covering alot of fields. A few I.O.N trucks had arrived at 8:24, entering the village as they'd look around..some of them went to help the villagers while the others would run off. Kurai herself was with them..all of the I.O.N members wearing some armor to stop them from freezing to death. Kurai's group had walked towards a like snowy cave..the inside of the base having been decorated with tons of frozen skeletons, some of them were not even human! "What the heck happened here?" A soldier said as he'd look towards an inhuman skeleton, something inside was feasting.. "Hm..is this another one of those kaiju problems? I.O.N originally dealt with one of them before..something about giant snow wolves." Another soldier said, stopping in his tracks as he'd look up. Kurai stopped also, hearing soemthing. "Wait, STOP..i hear something.." Kurai said, she'd look up..something had been above there. "Hm..it seems to be another room up there, somethings inside and we should find out..." The other soldier said, walking over, the ice itself had some steps leading up the walls.. "Okay, is this why we brought the grappling hooks earlier?" Kurai activated her pistol-like weapon, a sharp wire flying out as it'd fly through the ice towards the next room.. The others followed, there was a solid wall infront of them, something behind it..Kurai aimed her laser pistol, retracting the other grapple and firing a plasma bullet, it took a few shots to get through..for them to be capable to see what was going on inside. Inside was a giant claw, the two other soldiers began to shoot the wall down..which took a few minutes to bring down and reveal the monster inside. The creature, by the name of Frostbite had been frozen and sleeping for centuries, beside that he was also the brother of Coldclaw, another ice monster. The ice surrounding him had some cracks, The two soldiers stared at the frozen being, Kurai grabbed her communicator as she'd speak into it. "General Izo! we've located those weird signals Professor was seeing, apaprently theres some sort of..THING trapped inside the ice but it doesnt seem like it's going to stay there for long." Kurai said. Izo had spoken back through the communicator. "Get out of-" A shake had been heard as the beast began to awaken, Kurai and one of the soldiers ran off. Kurai turned back, calling to the other soldier who didnt run out of fear. "Run! you're going to get crushed!" Kurai said, unaware of what was to come.. "I cant run..i have to finish him." The soldier said, taking off his helmet to reveal he was..LUKE DAVISON?!, Kurai had looked as the area shook. "How did you...you were killed from the oni!" Kurai said out of disbelief, believing him to merely be a phantom. "I was brought back though." Luke said, he'd dissapear as the soldier grabbed onto Kurai's shoulder. "COME ON! LET'S GO!" The soldier said, Kurai and him both running off out of the large ice cavern. The two had ran away, getting to cover..a few I.O.N vehicles were shown, the people having been evacuated earlier. "Oh my god.." Izo said as the weaponry had been sent in to deal with the creature known as Frostbite.. A psychotic cackle was heard as a blast of ice appeared, turning into sharp crystals and destroying a few vehicles. others had shot at Frostbite, not all of their weapons doing actual damage.. Frostbite roared, the air growing colder as vehicles started to slow down and freeze. Frostbite let out more psychotic laughter as he'd fire ice beams randomly, not even in control of his actions..everything was going to be frozen if the titan didnt come again.. Kurai had reached out into the air, Izo and a few other soldiers with her. "Hero..WE NEED YOU NOW! PLEASE HELP US!" Kurai said, though a light had beamed up.. The light revealed it was coming from where the cave was..Luke Davison was alive, being infront of the damaged cave as he'd turn into a blue ball..transforming into the large titan..transforming into Ultraman Nitro!! Ultraman Nitro had balled his fist up, Frostbite turning to glare at Nitro..he'd open his mouth. "YOU FOOL! IM GOING TO GET YOU..." Frostbite said as Nitro glared at him.. "You're the one, you killed her didnt you..you're going to suffer a painful frozen death as i turn this world into a nuclear winter!" Frostbite laughed psychotically, Leaping at Nitro, the ultraman dashed towards him, doing the same. Nitro and Frostbite struggled, both trying to overpower the other and failing at doing so.. Frostbite had struck Nitro with his frozen claw, knocking the ultra back as he'd leap and slam his knee into Nitro's face, causing the ultra to fall back. Nitro got up and dashed into Frostbite, punching the frozen wolf in the face and knocking him back. Frostbite growled in pain, trying to claw at him before his claws were grabbed and he was knee'd in the gut. Frostbite had taken the attack, firing an ice beam that had frozen Nitro's arm, he'd fire another freezing Nitro's leg. "Hahahahahaha! you're just nothing compared to me.." Frostbite said as he'd kick Nitro away, the ice around him becoming more intense.. Nitro got up, the intensified winter was slowing down his speed, nitro got up..charging towards him..afterimages forming. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Frostbite said, clawing at Nitro but failing as the ultraman dodged his attack. Instantly Nitro struck Frostbite with an acceleration kick, the attack used much raw power and force, creating a mark on head. Frostbite shrieked in agony, Nitro jumping back as he'd fire a beam from his finger which penetrated Frostbite' shoulder and sent the frozen wolf into the snow.. "A-agh...THAT HURT...THAT REALLY HURT!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR HUTING ME AND MY SISTER!!!!!!" Frostbite said, ice forming all around his hand to make his claws sharper..he'd roar in anger, charging at Nitro..I.O.N themselves had retreated..letting the ultraman truly finish him!. Frostbite let loose a barrage of claw slashs, all of which stunned him as Frostbite finished with a powerful gust of ice and wind. Frostbite psychotically cackled to himself..Nitro had gotten up..his color timer indicating he took much damage.. Nitro would dash towards Frostbite, the ultraman blocking his attacks and throwing him into the ground. Frostbite had gotten up, Nitro suddenly ramming into him and punching Frostbite in the jaw..the attack was so powerful it shattered his jaw like ICE(No pun intended), Frostbite shrieked in pain as Nitro jumped back..afterimages forming. Ice had fallen out as Frostbite tried to retreat, sadly he was too late..Nitro out of nowhere dashing into him and throwing him in the air, the ultraman moved quicker..firing a sudden beam from his x-pose. Frostbite shrieked again as the beam hit him at point blank range, the attack destroying his head as his body quickly turned to ice and shattered. Nitro looked down at Frostbite, the vengeful wolf was now gone..and they had no actual worries about him anymore. The ice that was shattered had stopped, the entire land returning back to how it was..without Frostbite there wasnt any new cold..Nitro had looked up, in relief from all the ice he'd give a thumbs up to the ultramen and fly into space. People looked up, thanking the ultraman as they were returned. Izo had looked at where the ultraman was.. "An u-ultraman..a titan from the past! i cant believe it..." Izo said "Are you sure? he seemed a bit more lethal.." Kurai said as she'd look around.. "Okay I.O.N return to base, we have other matters to deal with.." Izo said as Kurai walked off..looking around, she held a mirror an old woman had given her. -END!/begin other scene- Across the galaxy was the planet Domos, where some of the most vilest creatures ever lived..inside was a room obscured by shadows, 3 sets of red eyes were shown in the darkness. one being higher than the other, and being far more evil then either.. Notes *YAY IT HAPPENED! :D my second episode after the first! *Those figures are going to appear soon, though seperately..i ditched the whole Alien Council thing and decided to use some other villains in my mind..specific ones i liked ALOT. Category:LOTU episodes Category:Legend of the Ultramen